Mr Meaty Seaside Hill
by Glumshanks
Summary: A Mr Meaty opens in Seaside Hill after Josh and Parker lose the rights to it in a Poker game with Mr Krabs. Can the 12 current employees work there and keep their sanity?
1. Chapter 1

Mr Meaty: Seaside Hill

Chapter 1: Slow Day

A bunch of Mr Meaty employees were doing whatever in their Seaside Hill located Mr Meaty.

Drake Parker (Drake & Josh) was sighing from boredom as he wiped counters, hoping a customer would come soon.

Josh Nichols (Drake & Josh) was enthusiastically adjusting the signs leading to this particular Mr Meaty.

Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) and Asagi (Disgaea) were manning the frier while Asagi ranted about how she should be the main character, to which Hinata awkwardly nodded along to, not knowing what to say.

Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) were having a pretend sword fight with mops.

Rusty (Doctor Who) attempted to mop, but failed due to his lack of arms.

Pan and Giru (Dragon Ball GT) were waxing the floor, though Giru was having trouble due to his diminutive size.

Undyne (Underswap) was running tests on the seal burgers.

Gex (Gex) was watching TV.

Finally, the final employee Wedgiesaurus Rex (Codename: Kids Next Door) walked in, being three hours late.

Undyne and Hinata immediately tried to hide, but were grabbed by the undies by Wedgiesaurus Rex.

"P-Please n-no..." The soon to be wedgied girls stuttered / begged.

Two minutes later...

Hinata's teddy bear undies (SESETA FROM DEVIANTART REFERENCE!) And Undyne's Alphys undies had been stretched a full 16 feet behind them. Wedgiesaurus Rex finished it off with an atomic hanging wedgie.

"T-This l-literally couldn't get worse..." Hinata groaned in pain. Both girls were blushing.

"Um...is now a bad time for our double date?" Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) asked Hinata.

"I guess you're an even bigger fan of me than I thought." Alphys (Underswap) commented to Undyne.

The two painfully wedgied girls blushed even harder at their crushes seeing them like this.

Wedgiesaurus Rex laughed at his victims' embarrassment. The rest of the employees rolled their eyes at Wedgiesaurus Rex's juvenile antics and got back to work.

"Where's a customer?!" Drake finally snapped 3 minutes later.

He was promptly squished by the Hulk (Marvel Comics) landing on him.

"Just end the stupid chapter!" Drake snapped in annoyance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date Night!

After Alphys and Naruto walked in on their rather embarrassing incident last chapter, a humiliated Hinata and Undyne rescheduled thei quartet's double date to two days afterwards at Chez Penguins, a fancy restaurant.

Undyne and Hinata were annoyed as the traffic they were in after work showed no sign of letting up.

"Come on people! We're gonna miss our date!" Undyne whined.

Fed up, the duo parked the car and started to walk. However, they were soon lost.

"I-I think we g-go this way?" Hinata said with uncertainty, pointing left. Undyne shrugged and walked. However, the ninja and fish monster were soon in a Forest.

"Wait a minute! There aren't any forests in Seaside Hill!" Undyne pointed out. The moment she said this, she and Hinata appeared in a fishing equipment store.

"...What the heck?" Asked a VERY confused Undyne. The duo, not sure how to respond to the sudden teleportation, decided to leave and soon found themselves just two miles from their intended location.

"Nothing could ruin this!" The two girls cheered. They then bumped into a familiar gigantic leg.

"Looks like my night got fun!" A familiar voice smirked. The two girls gulped as they looked up to see Wedgiesaurus Rex and his equally wedgie-loving cousin, Wedgiedactyl

"It's our date night so..." Hinata began in a desperate attempt to (literally) save her and Undyne's butts, but they were ignored. Wedgiesaurus Rex grabbed Undyne's Bee Man (an anime character she liked) undies and Bullydacty grabbed Hinats's smiling duck undies. They then started announcing which wedgies they were giving.

"Regular!" Wedgiesaurus Rex smiled.

"yo-yo!" Bullydactyl smirked.

"Messy!" Wedgiesaurus Rex snickered.

"Around the world!" Bullydactyl smiled.

"AAANDDDD FINALLY...SQUEAKY CLEAN!" They announced together.

The two wedgie victims lay on the ground.

"My crwck and privates..." Hinata sobbed.

"my underwear are so far up my butt I can taste them..." Undyne added.

However, the two bullying dinosaurs weren't done yet.

At the Chez Penguins...

Alphys and Naruto heard sudden laughter and instantly knew their dates were here.

They went to the entrance to see Hinata and Undyne hanging by their previously described undies with signs that read "We're Losers the Size of Texas!' on them and their shirts gone.

Naruto and Alphys really did try not to laugh, but even they couldn't help but break down in laughter.

The two wedgie recievers sighed.

"When will our torment end?" Hinata sighed.

"What's today?" Undyne Asked.

"Tuesday." Hinata answered.

"In that case...never." Undyne deadpanned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Another Day, Another Minimum Wage Paycheck

It was another day at Mr Meaty Seaside Hill.

"How are we still open if we barely ever have costumers?" Pan mused, looking around.

"Who knows? I wish this place would get shut down though..." Drake said, muttering the last part.

"Oh come on Drake! It isn't THAT bad." Mabel smiled.

"You're just saying that because you're overly cheerful." Drake eyerolled.

"Does anyone else hear screaming?" Asagi asked, as there had been screaming in the background of this entire chapter.

Everyone turned to their left, where Wedgiesaurus Rex was giving Hinata and Undyne atomic around-the-world wedgies.

"Oh, it's just Hinata and Undyne getting wedgied." Giru shrugged. Everyone got back to work, leaving the two girls to be viciously wedgied.

Just then, Two Snorlax fell out of the sky, crushing everyone...except Wedgiesaurus Rex and his victims, with the former not even noticing and starting to give the latter frontal wedgies.


End file.
